A Sorta Fairytale
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Jeff/Adam. Jeff muse writes his own fairytale; Jeff & Matt are 2 princes who have to save Jeff's ahem "princess" Adam when the evil RandyDragon kidnaps him. Just silliness. AU,OOC. Hardys,Edge,JeriMiz,RKO,Punk,HHH,Mor. 2shot. Done
1. OverDramatic

**Jeff muse decided to write his own fairytale. Too bad everyone keeps interrupting him... Jeff & Matt are two princes who have to save Jeff's (ahem) "princess" Adam when the evil Randy Dragon kidnaps him. Fantasy, silly humor, parody of fairytales, bullshittery, cattyness, bickering, mentions of sex, language, some drag, sarcasm... Jeff/Adam. Hints at JeriMiz, Randy/Mor, Hunter/Mor, Almost Everyone/Mor. There's just two little chaps & it's finished. I split them up into two parts.**

**I own nothing, not even the plot. My one of a kind Jeff muse owns this madness... we're neither one making cash tho.. **

**

* * *

A Sorta Fairytale;  
Part one/ 'OverDramatic'  
Rated; M/ L, S (just a little. Fairytale violence, kidnapping, crossdressing, some of Jeff bashing his bro in a playfully brother way)  
Characters; Hardyz, Edge, Randy Orton.**

_(Jeff narrates)_

Once upon a time in a kingdom far away called Imag-I-

_**Matt:**__ (snorts) Really?_

_**Jeff:**__ Shut up and lemme tell it._

Anyway.. there lived two princes. The younger prince Jeff fell in love with a beautiful princess named Adam.

_**Edge:**__ (twitches) Why'm I the princess?_

_**Jeff:**__ Cuz I said so._

Anyway again.. Jeff fell in love with a beautiful princess named Adam _(Edge huffs)_. But Jeff's older brother Prince Matthew didn't like that none. He said Adam was nothing but a little slut who'd end up breaking Jeff's heart. See, PrinceMatthewDidn't trustThatHis youngerBrotherPrince could makeHisOwnDecisions becauseMattWas a stubborn..

_**Matt:**__ Jeff! Ranting!_

_**Jeff:**__ (blinks) Oh,sorry.._

_**Matt:**__ And use spaces. It's hard to read it._

_**Jeff:**__ Who'sTellingThis?_

_**Matt:**__ I know, but it's hard to read it._

_**Jeff:**__ Bitch. Ugh. Fine._

Anyway, once again.. The Hardy Princes lived in this kingdom and blah blah.. Jeff was awesome. He had cool hair and a wicked beard and this sick face paint he liked to wear when he was kicking some ass out on the battlefield. His older brother Matt had dark hair and a look that suggested he constantly smelled rotten eggs. Matt was lazy and sat on his ass while his younger, more daring and charismatic, brother waged war on the battlefield.

_**Matt:**__ That's not true! I don't like this story! I'm plenty of a hard worker!_

_**Jeff:**__ Jeez, don't get your panties in a bunch. It's just a story. Sheesh._

Anyways, Prince Jeff saw the lovely Princess Addy in town one day. Adam was reading a book and they were immediately smitten with one another and started to court.

Of course Matt wasn't happy. But Jeff always suspected it was because Matt was being a jealous bitch and wanted the Princess Addy for himself because he wanted to be King instead of Jeff.

_**Matt:**__ What? I'm not jealous of you._

Matt was always jealous of his younger brother cuz he was the more popular one and got all the pretty boys.

_**Matt:**__ (cocks head to the side) Seriously?_

So one day Jeff, Adam and a huffing, jealous Matt trailing after them, were taking a stroll through the forest. Adam's hand in Jeff's and a blush upon his fair cheeks.

Adam blushed and bowed his head, gazing up at his prince with the prettiest hazel eyes. He reached a hand up to rake a strand of his long blond hair back behind his ear as it had fell into his pretty face. Adam smiled coyly before leaning down to whisper in Jeff's ear. Jeff smirked, a certain part of him growing very hard all of a sudden.

_'Like I said; Slut.' _Prince Matthew thought to himself as Jeff took Adam's hand and lead him behind a tree, telling the huffing, cross-armed Matthew they'd be back shortly.

_**Matt:**__ And Prince Matthew, the dark and handsome, waited and waited and waited while his brother took his time, probably banging the princess against a tree._

_**Jeff**__: Matt! I'm telling it!_

_**Matt:**__ (scoffs) Whatever._

Anyway, after pinning Addy up against a tree and hiking up his dress and shoving his own pants down some..

_**Edge:**__ (blinks) Dress! What?_

Adam wrapped his long legs around Jeff's waist, pulling him closer as Jeff..

_**Matt:**__ Scared the poor birds and bunnies and other woodland creatures away._

_**Jeff:**__ (growls) MATT!_

_**Edge:**__ (twitches) Dress? Why'm I always in a dress?_

_**Jeff:**__ Duh. You're a princess._

_**Edge:**__ But.. but.. but.. (whines) I don't wanna be a princess!_

_**Jeff:**__ Well, you're a princess. It's my story, deal with it!_

_**Edge:**__ (sniffles) Matty! Jeffy screamed at me! (pouts)_

_**Matt:**__ (sighs) Jeff, don't scream at the baby._

_**Jeff:**__ (groans) Fine. Sorry, Addy. (snuggles)_

_**Edge:**__ (continues to pout)_

Anyways, Jeff thrust into Adam one last time sending them both over the edge.

_**Matt:**__ (snorts)_

Right before the evil dragon Randy arrived with fire and an evil hiss.

_**Randy:**__ I'm the evil dragon? (shrugs) Kay._

The dragon landed and rolled his bald head on its massive neck before flapping its wings and breathing fire. Adam let out a shriek and hid behind his daring prince as Jeff drew his sword.

_**Matt:**__ The sword was already drawn, Jeff._

_**Jeff:**__ Not THAT sword! He already put that one away!_

"Stand back, foul demon or I might have to chop off your head." Jeff warned with a snarl.

The Randy Dragon gave an unimpressed snort. "You? A pipsqueak like you? Please. I came for your princess. He is to be mine. Hand him over and I shall leave your precious village alone and not destroy it."

"Never!" Jeff snarled, rushing at the Randy Dragon with the sword. Randy yawned as the sword clanged uselessly against his scaly body as Jeff swung it. Randy then grabbed the sword and bent it easily as if it were made of cheap plastic before swiping his arm at Jeff and flinging the young prince away. Jeff groaned and tried to get up, but he heard Adam's scream as Randy picked him up and took back to the skies, carrying Jeff's fair blonde to a tower somewhere.

"Aaah! Put me down.. wait! Don't drop me! Jeffy! Save me!"

Jeff fell to his knees, screaming his fury while Matt stood there saying, "Wow. Over-dramatic much?"

Matt could be a real arse-hole.

_**Matt: **__(huffs)_

**

* * *

**

**I just split it up. I dunno why. Okay... I know there is another Adam/Jeff 'Beauty & the Beast' fairytale thing from that chick that I got into w/ about my 'Muse Troubles', but I'll say first that mine is very different. Mine was wrote weeks ago before she ever posted hers & I didn't tell anyone but Twitter about it. So I didn't rip her off, she didn't rip me off, just in case someone wants to say so. I'm super squeamish. Hard to believe, yeah? Besides, mine's parody & goofy & Jeff's the Prince, the 'top' & Adam's his damsel in distress. Kinda got irked b/c I've had this one done & there's like this backwards version in summary. But they're different & I didn't even get the idea from there. Just to clarify; terrible coincidence... Just for funs anyway. Don't mean to sound mean.. but ugh... & I mean no offense to Matty. Neither does Jeff muse. It was just some brotherly picking-on ;)**

**& this was published on the 2 year anniversary of when 'Captive', my first wrestling fic, was published in 2009. That one was very dark, this is very light. In 2 years I took Jeff from the kidnapped victim to the daring hero. & poor Adam from a deranged love-sick psycho to a princess... (scratches head) Not sure how I did that... lol!  
**


	2. OddCollection of ConfusedMisfits

**Animal Luvr 4 Life, Esha Napoleon, Krazylicious, redsandman99, thanks to all you guys, XD. I love Edge Jeff and RKO, well, it sounds like 'Muse Troubles' cuz it's by my Jeff muse, being interrupted by other muses. They are the same muses. Rhiannamator, haha, Adam is Jeffy's slut either way. Yeah, Matt being jealous of Jeff was poked at, mainly b/c Jeff was in TNA working & Matt wasn't.. till now.. Jeff's been on the battlefield, Matt's not. But, other than, I like siblings poking fun at each other. Seems more real. Apparently my Edge muse doesn't think he looks good in a dress. OMG, lol! Getting the swords confused would be bad! Esp for Adam! & awe, thank you so much, my Love. You always make me feel so awesome. Seraphalexiel, thanks, hun, xD. JoMoFan-spot, awe, thanks. I can't stress enough how much I appreciate you. Haha, if anyone had to be Jeff muse's evil dragon, it had to be his nemesis ;D & Jeff muse appreciates it. Poor thing's been working himself to death. Yup-yup, Adam is Jeff's personal slut, lol. & I like the concept of an arrogant, heroic Jeff. It could fit. I can't blame Matt, I'd be jealous of Jeff getting to bang Adam against a tree as well, hehe. & Adam is the baby. Meh, my Edge muse is very childish at times. & (hugs) thanks to you, always, Love. RatedRCandi, thank you. Eh, Matt can be crabby sometimes ;) Princess Addy, hehe xD**

**

* * *

A Sorta Fairytale;  
Part two/ 'OddCollection of ConfusedMisfits'  
Rated; M/ L (sexual stuffs, fairytale violence, talks of potions, some crossdressing)  
Characters; Hardys, Edge, Randy, Punk, Jericho, Miz, Hunter, Morrison.**

_(Jeff still narrates)_

The first thing Prince Jeff did was start consorting with people. For instance, a wicked witch named Chris Jericho, who had a green complexion and stringy blond hair, wore a black tattered dress, had a wart on the end of his nose and should ride a broom if it weren't in the shop for repairs.

_**Jericho:**__ Hey! I'm the wicked witch? Why am I the witch? No fair!_

The JeriWitch told Jeff that in order to defeat the dragon he'd have to have a special sword blessed with a special potion.

"Can you make the potion?" Jeff asked hopefully.

The JeriWitch gave a loud cackle.

_**Jericho:**__ (dryly) Haha._

And said, "Why my, no, deary. You'll have to seek out a powerful warlock, and the local blacksmith will have to construct your sword."

So Jeff, jealous Matt, and the wicked JeriWitch took a trip to the local blacksmith, Punk.. who eyed the three carefully.

"I don't trust any of you. I be Straightedge." He pointed to JeriWitch. "You make potions, you're a supplier of a magic habit." Then at Jeff. "You take potions. Magic addict. Shame on you. I could help you. You could be like me and.."

Punk yelped as Jeff sighed and stomped on his foot before covering the raven-haired nuisance's loud mouth. "I need you to make me a special sword to save my Princess Addy. If you don't cooperate I'll offer your greasy ass as a sacrifice for the Randy Dragon. Y'hear?"

Punk nodded fearfully- because a knife was jabbed into his gut now- and got to work.

Punk presented Jeff with the finished special sword a little while later. "There, Hardy. My best work if I say so myself."

"Not bad." Jeff observed, checking it over. He then conked Punk on the head with the flat side. Punk winced, said "ow" and rubbed his head.

_**Punk:**__ Biased ass, Hardy! You're only writing this to bash and hurt me!_

_**Jeff:**__ (giggles)_

So the two Hardy princes, the blacksmith Punk, and the wicked JeriWitch along with a frog he picked up along the way- because, hey, witches like frogs- named Miz who wouldn't stop complaining that he was really a handsome King who had been cursed to be a frog and the only way the spell would be broken was by a kiss. No one would kiss him and the MizFrog just pouted in JeriWitch's hands as he was carried.

_**Miz:**__ I'm the frog?_

_**Jeff:**__ Could be worse._

Anyway, those guys made their way to the warlock Hunter.

_**Jericho:**__ Hey, why wasn't Hunter the witch? He has the beak for it!_

_**Hunter:**__ Watch it, JeriHO! (shakes fist)_

_**Jericho:**__ Eep.. (backs away)_

"What can I do for you, uh.. odd collection of confused misfits?" The warlock asked.

MizFrog ribbited.

"They need a potion, deary. A powerful one for which to bless the blade of the sword the blacksmith made to which to pierce the dastardly Randy Dragon's heart." JeriWitch explained, petting MizFrog. Miz closed his big ole bug eyes and let his huge mouth curl into a content smile.

Hunter looked at them for a moment before going, "Okay," and whipping up the potion. The potion called for a frog and Miz was almost sacrificed, but that annoying witch from the North refused to part with his new pet.

_**Miz:**__ I knew my Jeri loved me! (huggles Jericho dangerously tight)_

So instead Matt done something useful and went out to find another frog. This frog said his name was Cole and he was a "masterful wordsmith" who had been cursed and just considering him the voice of the kingdom would break the spell and change him back.

Everyone laughed at him before he was tossed into the bubbling cauldron. Hunter finished the potion and after blessing the sword they were on their way to fight the evil Randy Dragon.

-xx-

Meanwhile..

Adam was locked in a standard fairytale tower, clinging to the bars of his small window to the world, his lips pursed as he blew a dry raspberry. His beautiful long hair hanging down in strands in front of his face and his eyes rolled down. He was bored.

"Nope." Princess Adam shook his head. "Dread-filled. Oh, the horrors I've seen. The dragon's cock is huge. It's.. it's.."

Okay, that's enough!

_**Randy:**__ (laughs)_

_**Jeff:**__ Quiet you!_

Adam began to twirl his hair around his finger. "He hasn't raped me yet, if you're wondering. Maybe not if my Jeffy comes and saves me!" Adam shouted, tugging uselessly on the bars.

-xx-

Back to the gang in the forest.

The two Hardy princes, the JeriWitch, his MizFrog, the blacksmith Punk, and the warlock Hunter were all making their way through the enchanted spooky forest. On their way to the bridge that'd take them to the tower where Addy was kept. Then a brilliant bright light appeared out of nowhere. It began small and started growing larger and brighter. Jeff and the clan shielded their eyes till a beautiful boy appeared in a poof of glitter. He had long brown hair and was wearing a frilly tight skirt and lots of glitter and sparkly stuffs. Oh, and furry boots.

"I'm JoMo, fairy godmother. Beware the dragon who guards that tower." The sparkly creature said.

But no one heard him. Instead they all stopped and drooled.

JoMo groaned. "This gets old."

_**Mor:**__ Fairy godmother?_

_**Jeff:**__ Better than just fairy._

"We're on our way to rescue the princess." Jeff declared, holding up his sword. (the blessed one, not THAT one, Matt! -_**Matt:**__ (closes mouth)_-)

Hunter nudged Mor on the arm. "But I could sure rescue you, Baby."

Mor rolled his eyes. "So you're here to slay the dragon?" They all nodded. "Oh, good. Then I can go on with my life. I'm sick of this gig."

"Well, how about we go behind that tree and discuss our strategy?" Hunter then lead Mor behind a tree and Matt, Punk, Jeri and his frog followed. Jeff thinks an orgy ensued on the poor fairy and he waited and waited, got tired of waiting, stormed the castle, slayed the evil Randy Dragon, rescued his Addy and they kissed, hugged, consummated their engagement right there...

_**Randy:**__ Hey! Uh-uh! That's not fair!_

_**Jeff:**__ (sighs) Fine, grumpy.._

After the orgy they stormed the castle, ready to do battle, but Randy took one look at the fairy Mor and offered Prince Jeff a trade; Princess Addy for JoMo and he'd leave them and their kingdom alone.

Mor thought the dragon was sexy and sweet and agreed to stay. Punk, the blacksmith, stayed too because really he had nothing better to do. Jeff took his princess' hand and proposed and after Adam said yes, Jeff picked his blonde up and carried him home. Matt rolling his eyes, of course, and following.

-xx-

In conclusion; the dragon Randy married the fairy Morrison, Punk gave up blacksmithing and became a preacher of non-magic. JeriWitch got curious about MizFrog and they kissed, well.. out of curiosity. Miz turned into a faux-hawked brunette boy (who still kindly resembled a frog)

_**Miz:**__ (growls) Hey... (eye twitches)_

And Jericho turned into a cute boy with spiky blonde hair. Miz wasn't an actual King or a prince, but all was awesome between them and they married and had little faux-hawk and spike-haired babies. Matt met a dwarf named Evan and they began courting.

_**Matt:**__ (facepalms)_

And Prince Jeff became King Jeff after he married Princess Adam. And King and Queen of the kingdom of Imag-I-Nation ruled in peace, harmony, and fucking awesome sex.

**The End!**

_**Matt:**__ Finally!_

_**Miz/Jeri: **__Thank goodness._

_**Others:**__ (grumble)_

_**Terrah:**__ My head hurts now!_

_**Edge:**__ Why'm I the princess? Did I get a crown? Diamonds? (eyes light up) Gold? (then fade) Oh, mah gawd; was Hornswoggle and Rey Mysterio our court jesters?_

_**Matt:**__ Imma tell Evan you called him a dwarf._

_**Terrah:**__ Tell Jeff to stop attacking me with ideas in the shower._

_**Christian:**__ Why wasn't I in this fic?_

_**Jeff:**__ Holy shit, all you people do is complain. OMG._

**

* * *

There ya go. Yes, it was supposed to be that stupid, lol. I watch way too many cartoons and play too many video games. Also, I'll point out that I stole the title from the song 'A Sorta Fairytale' by Tori Amos. Also, I don't have a Evan muse, Rey muse, Hornswoggle muse or a Cole muse (thank goodness for those last two). Everything as always is just for funs :P Thank you to everyone who reviewed/faved/etc, it is greatly appreciated. Love you guys, XD. **


End file.
